Infocards
The National Emergency Control and Relief Agency (NECRA) has liberally distributed information cards designed to aid survivors with helpful advice concerning survival in a zombie-ridden world. In game terms, Infocards are incredibly valuable and modestly rare powerup items found randomly by players while moving squads across the map. If a player chooses, any infocard may be destroyed in exchange for Survival Points. The variety and strength of the infocards remains in flux as developers add and remove infocards to assess their value and relative strength. A list of current available infocards is listed below. Apparently, there are some infocards missing, i.e. there is no #1-8 infocards, nor a #34, etc. {| border="1" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1" style="width: 577px; height: 77px;" class="sortable" | Infocard Number | Infocard Title | Description |- |09 | Stay hydrated to live | -10% daily liquid requirement for one survivor |- |10 | Gun laws suspended | +10% to combat with assualt rifles for one survivor |- |11 | Always aim for the head | +10% to combat with rifles for one survivor |- |12 | Go full auto for defense | +10% to combat with submachine guns for one survivor |- |13 | Travel light and fast | +20% movement speed for one survivor |- |14 | Packing for survival | +25% encumberance limit for one survivor |- |16 | Watch for the signs | -5% chance of death versus zombies for one survivor |- |17 | Control your emotions | +5% fear recovery rate for one survivor |- |18 | Preserve your will to live | -10% chance of death versus zombies for one survivor |- |20 | Find your sweet spot | +20 to combat witth golf club for one survivor |- |21 | Chop 'til they drop | +20% to combat with fire axes for one survivor |- |23 | Limb damage can count | +10% to combat with shotguns for one survivor |- |26 | Ration liquids in groups | -0.5% daily liquid requirement for one survivor |- |27 | You and your fireteam | +0.5% to combat with assault rifles for one squad |- |28 | Master tactical reloads | +0.5% to combat with shotguns for one squad |- |29 | Aim down the barrel | +0.5% to combat with rifles for one squad |- |31 | Unleash a hail of bullets | +0.5% to combat with submachine guns for one squad |- |32 | Improvise your defenses | +20% to combat with crowbar for one survivor |- |33 | Stay vigilant on watch | +0.5% fatigue recovery for one squad |- |35 | Stick together or die | -0.3% chance of death versus zombies for one squad |- |37 | Handgun tips to save lives | +10% to combat with handguns for one survivor |- |54 | Run for your lives! | +1% movement speed for one squad |- |71 | Rest whenever you can | +10% fatigue recovery for one survivor |- |84 | Need to defend yourself? | +20% to combat with baseball bat for one survivor| |-} necra-infocard-009.jpg|infocard #9 necra-infocard-010.jpg|infocard #10 necra-infocard-011.jpg|infocard #11 necra-infocard-012.jpg|infocard #12 Necra-infocard-013.jpg|infocard #13 necra-infocard-014.jpg|infocard #14 necra-infocard-016.jpg|infocard #16 necra-infocard-017.jpg|infocard #17 necra-infocard-018.jpg|infocard #18 necra-infocard-020.jpg|infocard #20 necra-infocard-021.jpg|infocard #21 necra-infocard-023.jpg|infocard #23 necra-infocard-026.jpg|infocard #26 necra-infocard-027.jpg|infocard #27 necra-infocard-028.jpg|infocard #28 necra-infocard-029.jpg|infocard #29 necra-infocard-031.jpg|infocard #31 necra-infocard-032.jpg|infocard #32 necra-infocard-033.jpg|infocard #33 necra-infocard-035.jpg|infocard #35 necra-infocard-037.jpg|infocard #37 necra-infocard-054.jpg|infocard #54 necra-infocard-071.jpg|infocard #71 necra-infocard-084.jpg|infocard #84